103115 - Co-conspirators
11:46 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:46 -- 11:46 AG: Dude 11:46 CC: hey mike 11:46 AG: I just talked to Ramira 11:47 AG: Holy fuck 11:47 AG: That was just 11:47 AG: wow 11:47 AG: What the fuck? 11:47 AG: Also 11:47 AG: If you see Jack 11:48 AG: Avoid him 11:48 AG: He'll kill you 11:48 CC: ... 11:48 CC: yeah, uh, i know 11:48 AG: Yeah 11:48 CC: glad to hear that you've realized that though 11:49 CC: who's ramira 11:49 AG: I knew Nyarla was telling the truth from the beginning 11:49 AG: Oh, she's a troll 11:49 AG: don't try to talk to her 11:49 AG: she's a bitch 11:49 CC: noted 11:49 CC: you're still on earth i guess 11:49 AG: yeah 11:50 AG: but either way, from now on i plan on being a better leader 11:50 CC: damn 11:50 CC: that's really good to hear though 11:51 CC: i was worried i'd have to convince you about jack somehow 11:51 CC: but now we just need to get you out of there 11:51 AG: Yeah 11:51 AG: That's a good idea 11:52 AG: cannibals are running around the streets 11:52 AG: so i need to get off of earth 11:52 CC: ... 11:52 CC: there's cannibals now 11:52 AG: yep 11:52 CC: what the fuck 11:52 AG: i knwo 11:53 AG: *know 11:53 AG: its fucked up 11:54 AG: but how's the whole Prince of Light thing ging? 11:54 AG: *going 11:56 AG: Learned anything new? 11:56 CC: not a thing 11:56 AG: What about the planet? 11:57 CC: still bright, hasn't changed much 11:57 CC: something's still making music out there somewhere 11:57 AG: Hm, suspicous 11:58 AG: Also, I've given myself a mission 11:58 CC: mission? 11:58 AG: yep 11:58 AG: I'm going to make every single troll a star wars nerd 11:59 CC: oh 11:59 CC: hahaha, i can get behind that 11:59 AG: If you're contacted by a troll you haven't met yet 12:00 AG: Send them this 12:00 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 12:00 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 12:01 CC: sure thing 12:01 CC: this should be good 12:01 AG: Also, dude 12:02 AG: I declare you 12:02 AG: Co-leader 12:02 CC: huh? 12:02 AG: Co-leader 12:03 AG: So basically a second leader 12:03 CC: i mean i got that, but 12:03 CC: man, first nyarla and now you 12:03 CC: you sure about this? 12:03 AG: Yeah, I want you to be co-leader 12:04 AG: You and me leading a team togethe, wow 12:04 AG: *together 12:05 CC: i've been doing a lot of thinking though 12:05 AG: And? 12:06 CC: i don't think i can bring back the old kyle 12:06 CC: sorry, buddy 12:06 AG: It's okay 12:07 AG: You're still my best friend dude 12:07 AG: I should've never told you to calm down with the conspiracies 12:08 CC: you're my best friend too 12:08 CC: no, you should have 12:08 AG: No, I fucked up 12:08 CC: i mean, i could start up again any time if i wanted to 12:08 CC: no 12:09 CC: i won't go back there again 12:09 AG: Fine 12:09 AG: I used to love just listening to you ramble about shit 12:10 CC: believe me, it's hard not to 12:10 CC: it would be so easy to start about all of this 12:10 AG: Then start 12:11 CC: no way 12:11 CC: i'm not going there, never again 12:11 CC: i've been trying not to say that we're all in a simulation, that we did get abducted 12:11 AG: Then say it 12:11 AG: ramble 12:11 CC: but i've decided it's better to just believe in things now 12:12 CC: no 12:12 AG: AS YOUR SUPERIOR I ORDER YOU TO RAMBLE ABOUT SHIT 12:13 CC: as the ex-shit rambler 12:13 CC: not happening dude 12:13 AG: Fine 12:14 CC: i'm damn lucky i quit and started believing thing when i did 12:14 AG: sigh 12:14 AG: did you see that 12:14 AG: I am sighing so hard right now 12:14 AG: SIGH 12:14 CC: haha, i can tell 12:14 AG: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH 12:15 AG: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 12:15 CC: i get it, i get it 12:15 AG: NO, HOLY SHIT 12:15 AG: LIKE, LITERALLY HOLY SHIT 12:16 AG: WHAT THE FUCK 12:16 CC: what 12:16 CC: what happened 12:16 AG: I have locked myself in my attic with my Grandpa 12:17 AG: There are cannibals all around my house 12:17 AG: One almost bit me 12:18 AG: I need to get into the game 12:19 CC: what the fuck 12:19 CC: you're still working with lorrea, right? 12:19 AG: yeah 12:20 AG: All the trolls, except for Ramira, are with us 12:20 CC: alright, good 12:21 AG: And Andrew is with us 12:21 CC: uh, that one aside, we're getting you out of there 12:21 CC: who's andrew 12:21 AG: I don't know 12:21 AG: But I know he's got something to do with Jack 12:21 AG: But he's good 12:21 AG: Well 12:21 AG: We don't really know 12:22 CC: where did you hear about him 12:22 AG: Aaisha told me 12:23 AG: And we also need to get Arty 12:23 AG: Don't ask 12:23 AG: I don't know 12:24 CC: alright, fair enough 12:25 CC: there's still five players left out there including you and the trolls 12:25 CC: we'll get you all in soon 12:25 AG: Okay 12:25 AG: Oh, and have you gotten the player list yet? 12:26 CC: yeah, i have it 12:26 AG: Okay, good 12:27 AG: Anything you need? 12:27 CC: nah, i think i'm good 12:28 CC: oh 12:28 CC: do you have that scarlet program 12:28 AG: ScarletBlock.exe 12:28 AG: Yeah 12:28 CC: alright, we're good then 12:29 AG: Alright then 12:29 CC: talk to you later mike 12:29 CC: be careful 12:29 AG: Later Kyle 12:29 AG: You too 12:29 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 00:29 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle